Resistance Time
by Silent Deathclaw
Summary: (DEISELPUNK AU) During an ambitious experiment Princess Bubblegum awakens the remnants of the human race. Now, ten years later, the Restored Republic of Humanity rules the world with an iron fist. However, pockets of resistance still exists, will they be enough to topple the biggest threat since the Litch? (STILL UNDECIDED ON PAIRINGS) rating very subject to change


**AN: I own nothing  
AN: Not a crossover, but will reference The Misadventures of Flapjack**

Paradise Lost

 _The history of the human race is a blood soaked tapestry of war, peace, life, and death. Empires have risen and fallen, kings have been born and have died, countries have formed only to be wiped from the earth, and all in the blink of the Cosmic Owl's eyes. This tapestry is still being woven, yet no one knows what the next segment will look like nor who will weave it._

 _That's what makes history history's tapestry exciting. Total unpredictability of the cloth and the seamstress. By far the largest and most interesting advent of that grand tapestry was the creation of Ooo. A civilization that was built from the ruins of the old world. Slowly rediscovering what had been left behind by those who saw nuclear suicide as a preferable alternative to cooperation._

 _One denizen of this strange world became far too curious, delved too deep into the old world. Her name was Bonnibelle Bubblegum. She was a princess, a genius, and above all: arrogant. She didn't see herself as able to make a mistake. She began to expand her horizons, branching out into non-candy life, and eventually humanoid life._

 _She soon found that humanoid life was far more difficult to experiment with. It required untainted human DNA to provide a stable base. Though she knew an untainted human she wasn't willing to harvest his genes. That was a line Bonnibelle was unwilling to cross. So she began reaching out to contacts. She poured over volumes upon volumes of Prewar military and private literature; not sure what she was looking for._

 _But then she found it. Documents detailing the existence and location of an ancient shelter where hundreds of thousands of human military personnel waited in cryogenic stasis. She traveled to the desert that housed this great steel shell, only to find the cryopods compromised and their inhabitance dead. However, all clouds have a silver lining._

 _After a quick scan of one of the skeletal corpses (a Staff Sergeant named Raphel Taylor), she found her viable DNA sample. She used Sergeant Taylor's genes to create several failed clones. All of them dying of simple diseases because they had no immune system. The clever princess quickly remedied that dilemma with some DNA voluntarily donated by a local fox named Neghria._

 _She named this hybrid Raphel Neghria in honor of his genetic 'Parents'. This is however, not the end of our story. Rather it predates the beginning._

 _When Bonnibelle opened the bunker, she did more than open a tomb. She awoke all the others. All across the world the remnants of the human race revived from their icy slumber, prepared to return to their world._

 _With the return of the humans the people of Ooo were treated to technologies and culture once lost to the pages of history. Swing and Jazz music, combustion powered vehicles, democratic government, firearms, and the mainstreaming of the aircraft. An age of peace and advancement swept through all of Ooo and beyond._

 _But all was not well. Soon the Restored Republic of Humanity grew tired in their role as Ooo's benefactors and fell back on their most ancient of pastimes: Conflict. Now the people of Ooo and the RRH stand on the brink of total war. A war that…in the end will be but a blink in the eyes of the Cosmic Owl._

 **So…here we are. End of the Intro. Hope this wetted your appetites. This story will get pretty violent later on. So don't forget to leave a review, as per usual I am opening my stories to your guys' OCs so don't be afraid to drop 'em off in a PM or a review (I'm not guestist (racist against guest reviewers). I will try to update this soon, and keep those writer's block goblins off me. (shoots goblin with flare gun) Peace out.**


End file.
